San Diego
San Diego is a City in California, USA, it's featured in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. Also, San Diego is the first city that player drives. With its warm weather and arid climate perfect for keeping classic cars in mint condition, it’s no surprise that San Diego is the unofficial home of the street racing scene. This city’s warm nights, scenic streets, beautiful beaches and good stretches of highway make it the perfect place for a newcomer to get a taste for a variety of terrains. Classic muscle cars and tuners are the most popular car to race in San Diego, but no matter what ride you’re rocking there’s no shortage of action to be found. Storyline ___________________________________________________________________________________ SPOILER WARNING!!! Plot and/or ending details are in the text which follows. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition The player starts out in San Diego, by meeting Oscar, the mechanic of Six-One-Nine Customs, the most sophisticated tuning garage in San Diego, who will guide the player through the game. The player advances by winning races. As the player does this, new body parts, paint jobs, customization options, and cars are unlocked. The player begins with a choice of six cars: a 64 Chevrolet Impala, a 78 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, a Dodge SRT4, a Mitsubishi Eclipse, a Volkswagen Golf R32, or a Volkswagen Jetta (Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition REMIX added the option of a Scion tC). Additional cars can be won or bought as the game progresses. There are 7 types of cars: Tuners, Luxury Sedans, SUVs/Trucks, Exotics, Muscle Cars, Sport Bikes, and Choppers. As the game continues, different clubs that drive a specific type of car will invite the player to race with them: American Royalty Car Club (Muscle Cars), Big Playas (SUVs/Trucks), By Invitation Only (Exotics), Chopper of America Bike Club (Choppers), Luxury Rollers Car Club (Luxury Cars), Original Riders (Sport Bikes) and Unbeatable Street Racers (Tuners). If the player beats them, they unlock a special ability for that class. Tuners, Sport Bikes, Exotics, the Lexus SC430, Mercedes SL500 and the Cadillac XLR in REMIX get ZONE (which essentially slows down time, allowing for more precise handling at high speed), SUVs/Trucks and Luxury Cars (except for the Lexus SC430, Mercedes SL500 and Cadillac XLR in REMIX) get AGRO (which makes the vehicle temporarily unstoppable, allowing it to plow through traffic and other obstacles more easily), and Muscle Cars and Choppers get ROAR (the only offensive ability, it launches a sonic wave that blows away anything in its path including traffic, opponents, and police vehicles). After the player defeats all the starting racers early in the game, he ends up back at Six-One-Nine Customs (one of three garages where vehicles can be customized), and Oscar tells him to meet his friend Phil in town, who is racing the player for his chopper. After the player wins, Oscar appears again, this time with the news that the Chopper of America Bike Club has challenged him. After the player beats Bishop, the Luxury Rollers Car Club challenge him. After defeating the club, the player ends up back at Six-One-Nine Customs and witnesses Oscar playfully arguing with a guy named Vince. Oscar mentions that he's been 'Hearing a lot of crap about you', meaning that the player has been built a reputation as skilled driver. Oscar introduces the player to Vince, his Detroit counterpart, and says that there are some big time races in Atlanta that the player may be interested in, so he tells him to go to the shipping company (which is used to get from city to city) to make the trip. Garages *Six-One-Nine Customs Versions *The San Diego in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. Gallery sandiego1.jpg|San Diego Beach. sandiego2.jpg|Amusement Park. Category:Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Category:Cities Category:California Category:USA